Cookies?
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: Joanne teaches Maureen how to bake cookies. Very fluffy.


**A/N: A bit of fluff that I came up with while making cookies with a friend. For Honeybear (Elphie Fae) Who I made the said cookies with.**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot of this story is mine. Kay thanks.**

**Cookies?**

Joanne bent over the cookbook, muttering to herself. "Honeybear, will you get a stick of butter and two eggs out of the fridge?" Maureen sighed and began to whine. "Pookie, why do we have to make cookies? I don't know how!" Joanne laughed at her. "That's why I'm teaching you. And if you're good, I'll let you lick the spoon." Maureen brightened at the thought. "Okay, I'll be good." She said with a grin, and walked over to the fridge, getting out the butter and the eggs. She set them on the counter, trying to not break the eggs as she did so. Joanne looked up at her, smiling. "I think I'll do the eggs, you can slice the butter and put it in the mixer, right?" Maureen nodded. "Pookie, I'm not completely baking deficient. I know how to do _that_." Joanne laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just checking." She said cheerily, cracking the eggs over the bowl.

Maureen picked up the measuring spoons, looking at each one. "How come there's different numbers and sizes?" she asked, twirling them on her finger. Joanne came over and picked one out. "You need this one for the vanilla." She said, handing her the small bottle. Maureen nodded and carefully poured the correct amount, dumping the contents into the bowl. "Do I turn on the mixer now?" Joanne nodded and Maureen turned it on full speed. "No! Slowly at first" she cried, rushing over and turning it down before Maureen was covered in batter.

"Now we mix in the dry ingredients…Maureen, get the flour…it's on the island." Maureen turned and grabbed the bag, grunting slightly. "Damn, its heavy." she muttered, almost dropping the bag on the floor before putting it on the counter. Joanne promptly handed her the measuring cup. "Two and a half cups….measure to right there." she instructed, pointing to a line. "Pookie…" she said with a whine. "I know how to count!"

Joanne shrugged, winking at her. "Heel girl. Stay." Maureen stuck her tongue out at her, measuring out the four and dumping it in the now turned off mixer. She grinned and took a handful out of the bag, tossing it in Joanne's face. "Hey!" she protested, shaking the flour off. "Not fair! I don't have anything to fight back with!" She turned and grabbed some baking powder, throwing it in Maureen's hair, giggling. "Okay, some on. We have to clean up our mess after."

"Yes mommy" Maureen said with a pout, sticking out her lower lip. "Do I still get to lick the spoon?" Joanne laughed. "We will see. Go get the chocolate chips. They're in the freezer." Maureen hurried over to the fridge, sliding in the mess of flour and baking powder. She grabbed the bag, taking a handful and popping the chips into her mouth before handing the bag to Joanne. "Maureen! We _need_ those chocolate chips. How can we make _chocolate chip_ cookies without the chocolate chips?" Maureen merely shrugged, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "I only took a couple…" she mumbled, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Mhmm…sure." Joanne replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on Pookie, how can you resist chocolate? I know you love it…" she purred, her eyes twinkling. Joanne just shook her head, pouring the bag into the mixer and flipping it on. "Get the cookie sheets. They're in the cabinet to your left." Maureen sighed and pulled out two sheets, handing them to her girlfriend. "Do we need to spray that stuff on them?" Joanne shook hr head. "No, we don't need to grease them. We just need to put the dough on the sheets and put the sheet in the oven and then set the timer. And then you can lick the spoon." Maureen clapped her hands, grinning. "Yay! I get to lick the spoon!" she sang happily.

"Now get out of the kitchen, I don't need you opening the oven every two seconds." Joanne said with a laugh, snapping a towel at her. Maureen scurried out of the kitchen, grabbing the cookie dough covered spoon on her way out. Joanne set the timer and followed her, laughing at Maureen. She was sitting on the arm of the couch, using her finger to scoop the dough off. "Pookie!" she said with a giggle. "You should really try this. It's amazing!" Joanne rolled her eyes, looking at her. "If you say so…I'll try some."

Maureen grinned and scoped off a fingerful, holding it to Joanne's lips. "Come on Pookie…" she purred, running her finger over her lips. Joanne's lips parted, sucking the dough off of her finger. Maureen laughed. "That tickles!" she shrieked, pulling her finger out of her mouth. Joanne licked the leftover dough off of her lips, pulling Maureen over and kissing her. Maureen smiled against her lips, flicking her tongue over them. Joanne's lips parted, letting her tongue in.

"_Beep beep beep!" _They jumped apart as the timer went off. Joanne giggled and went over to the oven, turning it off and pulling the cookie sheets out. Maureen followed her, smiling. "You tasted like cookie dough." she said with a giggle. Joanne said nothing but scraped the cookies off of the sheets, setting them on cooling racks. "Can I eat one now?" she asked excitedly, looking at the cooling racks. "Do you want to burn your tongue?" Maureen shook her head, looking at the cookies. "Then not yet."

"I bet if you eat a cookie, you'll taste like it too." Maureen mused with a sly smile, her eyes twinkling.

"We could try that" Joanne replied, picking up a cookie and taking a bite.

**A/N: Wow. I think this is my longest fic posted. Hehe. Once I started, I couldn't stop. You better love it my Honeybear.**


End file.
